Mahalik
Mahalik is a recurring character in the Scary Movie franchise, replacing Ray Wilkins in the first movies. He is played by Anthony Anderson. Bio Personality Mahalik is a very rational and down-to-earth personality with an interest in rap music. He seems very level-headed, taking charge in his friendship with CJ and trying to keep him out of trouble. He is also a supportive person, helping George Logan develop his rap career and calling up rap stars to help Cindy Campbell. He also seems to be homosexual; he and CJ soon turn their friendship into a gay relationship. Friends and Relatives Not much is known about Mahalik's family. He has a sister who CJ ends up dating, but he mostly hangs out with CJ. He also becomes friends with George and with Cindy Campbell, getting involved in her supernatural and extraterrestrial adventures. After moving to New York City, he becomes friends with Tom Ryan. History Scary Movie 3 Mahalik originally lives in the slums of Washington D.C. where he and CJ hang out at rap clubs and meet George trying to become a rap star. Rooting and cheering him in, they are surprised when George turns out to have talent, but when his hoodie makes him look like a Klansman, they try to warn him to no avail. They also attend the funeral of Brenda Meeks, and when George thinks she's alive, Mahalik is partially electrocuted when George tries bringing her to life. He also gets involved in an extra-terrestrial encounter at Tom Logan's farm and learns the aliens aren't attacking, they're just trying to defeat an evil little girl. Scary Movie 4 Now living in New York City, Mahalik and CJ become friends with Tom Ryan at the local bar, telling him about their camping trip where they explored having a gay relationship, an incident CJ acts like it didn't happen. During another alien account, they flee back to the mountains where he and CJ get deeper into the gay lifestyle. Relationships CJ CJ is Mahalik's best friend. The two of them have a very strong brotherly relationship where they "have each others backs," but by their second adventure, the two of them have a gay one night stand which humiliates CJ. George Logan George was both Mahalik and CJ's best friend. They were very supportive of his rap career and talent and encouraged him to support it. Oddly, they never mention him in while they're in New York. Cindy Campbell Cindy is a friend of Mahalik and CJ. They try helping her fight Tabitha and call upon a team of rappers to help her fight invading aliens Tom Ryan Tom is a friend of both Mahalik and CJ. They hang out together at the local bar with Tom replacing George Logan (now deceased) in their friendship. Trivia * In Scary Movie 4, Mahalik's grandmother is played by the same actress, Monica Dillon, who played Brenda Meeks's grandmother in Scary Movie 3. However, there is no indication in the series to suggest they're the same character, which would have made Mahalik and Brenda cousins. * In a deleted scene, Mahalik battle the aliens, and he learns they're defenseless without their heads. They also discover George can turn into a giant Hulk-creature. Gallery Cj04.jpg Cj3.jpg Cj02.JPG Cj01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Living Category:Scary Movie 3 characters Category:Scary Movie 4 characters